A compliant mechanism is a flexible mechanism that derives some or all its motion (mobility) from the deflection of flexible segments, thereby replacing the need for mechanical joints. It transfers an input force or displacement from one point to another through elastic body deformation. The absence or reduction of mechanical joints impacts both performance and cost. Advantages include reduced friction and wear, increased reliability and precision, and decreased maintenance and weight. Additional advantages over rigid-link mechanisms are reduction in number of parts, elimination of joint clearances, integral spring loading, and potential reductions in cost. Moreover, cost is also affected by reduced assembly time and, in most cases, because mechanical joints are not needed, the fabrication of such mechanisms can be produced from a single piece of material. Additionally, compliant mechanisms provide the designer with an effective way to achieve mechanical stability.